The invention relates to a shift pad for a shift element in a gear shift device, in particular for a motor vehicle transmission, as well as a shift element comprising such a shift pad.
Such shift pads are in particular used in connection with gear shift forks in gear shift devices of motor vehicle gear shift transmissions. In this connection, the gear shift fork engages via the shift pads respective circular grooves of a gear shift sleeve. During the gear shifting action an axial shifting force is applied via the shift pads from the gear shift fork onto a gear shift sleeve that this supported on a shaft, wherein a positive interlocking between the shaft and the loose wheel supported on said shaft is created.
It is known to manufacture shift pads from plastic that are relatively resistant against wear and comprises good sliding properties. From the DE 19926248 B4 a shift pad of a shift element in a gear shift device of a motor vehicle is known. The shift pad is formed integrally from plastic material and comprises a reinforcement made from sheet metal. For connecting the shift pad to the gear shift fork, an insertable element is provided that can be inserted into a through hole of the gear shift fork. For securing the insertable element against losing, the free end comprises a snap-in element that engages a wall of the gear shift fork in radial direction from behind. This prevents that the shift pad falls out of the gear shift fork during transportation or during the assembly process of the gear shift device. The insertable element and the snap-in element have to be manufactured precisely within narrow tolerances and need to fit each other for providing the desired snap-in connection. However, this is very difficult to manufacture.